


I do not want to hear it

by Mr_HomeHouseHusband



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Angst, Author is bad at writing, Child Abandonment, Crying, Daddy Issues, Dadza, Father-Son Relationship, Fundy needs a hug, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur is trying to be a good dad, Grandparents & Grandchildren, I Tried, Minecraft, No Romance, No Smut, Oneshot, Orphans, Panic, Pogtopia, Sad Floris | Fundy, Sleepyboisinc - Freeform, Trans Floris | Fundy, Ukulele, lmanberg, peanutbutter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_HomeHouseHusband/pseuds/Mr_HomeHouseHusband
Summary: Okay- so, after watching fundys stream i honestly had a headcannon that fundy can't listen to music specially one with strings because it makes him remeber of his now dead father Wilbur Soot. The man that blew up his unfinished symphony and now is trying to be a good father but sometimes, it isn't the right move.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	I do not want to hear it

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my name is Demetrius, this is my first little fanfic im pretty sure ill do more but honestly i haven't wrote a thing for months so this is very rough and just in general could've done better but I don't know how, yet.
> 
> Also if any of the creators are uncomfortable with this I will take this down with no complains as i do want to be respectful. 
> 
> I am accepting critic because I want to improve my writing ability
> 
> But without a futher ado, enjoy ^^

The sound of a ukulele played on the dock by Tubbo. He practiced with wilbur and he hummed. Tubbo had no idea why Wilbur wanted Tubbo to learn this and play it here but he didn't question. Since Wilbur couldn't hear him physically he wanted to show fundy he was trying to be a better father. He knew whenever fundy was sad he played this to soothe fundy while singing. He wanted to help cheer up fundy after seeing him sad and stressed lately. He didn't like seeing his son cry on his bed while Philza was away to go do his things. When he saw fundy out just relaxing outside of the house for fresh air he got tubbo to casually play the song. 

Fundy honestly never thought he would be ripping the grass under him up making his claws and fingers get dirty but that was the least of his concerns. Why. Why? Why out of all the songs that had to play in L’Manberg was one of the songs wilbur had played for fundy wherever he was upset and wanted his fathers voice and music to listen too. He loved his songs but now? It was almost like a punishment to him. Like he did something bad and now was getting a punished. 

The familiar song "You are my Sunshine" was playing because Tubbo learned it properly on the ukulele from Wilbur. Tommy and the others cheered and praised Tubbo while Fundy was doing the opposite. He lifted his hands to cover his ears. He could care less at how he looked; hunched over with dirty fingers covering his ears like he was listening to something too loud. He wanted it to stop. He wanted anything else other than this. It was almost painful how blind the members of this smp were to this. They praised that child with a song only Wilbur sang and played. Wilbur should only be able to play this. Not some kid. 

The churning in his stomach was so tight he couldn't think. Just Wilbur. His awful father. His horrible father. The father that abandoned him. The one that betrayed him. Fundy noticed tears were falling in big globs onto his shirt making it damped. He wanted to leave but he couldn't. He was frozen on the grass nearby the dock and his and Phil's homes. 

“Fundy? You alright?” the voice is familiar. It was Philza. He looked at Phil with blurry eyes full of tears. He couldn't contain himself anymore. The way Philza hugged him to show he wasn't gonna leave broke him. He wished Wilbur did this. He wished his father was better. He felt Phil rub his back softly as he choked on tears and breathed in broken heaps. His face was wet and he felt nauseous from all of this stress.

Even though philza said nothing yet fundy felt so safe and protected. His father should be doing this, not his grandfather. “I want- i want wilbur. I want my dad. I want dad” fundy cried his voice cracking. Fundy could feel philza’s heartbreak. “It's okay, fundy, You're okay. I wish he was too.” his voice was soft and hushed. 

“I'm not okay! I want dad. I don't want ghost wilbur I want the real him. He should be hugging me like this, not you!” fundy sobbed and clung to Phil. His body was shaking and he could barely breathe. His lungs wouldn't work but he could feel his blood throb in his ears. He felt like he was going to explode.

“I know. I know. Im sorry. Please breathe though.” “i can't! I can't!” Fundy voice was now strained and broken. Panic now fueled his body. He wanted to breathe but he couldn't. He felt like a fish out of water. 

Philza could now hear the shallow gasp and whines escape the shaking fox in his arms. He felt horrible. No child should have to feel like this. He rubbed his back hoping the fox would calm down but he didn't. 

“Fundy do you like peanut butter?” “wha-why huh?” “do you like peanut butter?” “Um, I guess?” “do you like the smooth or chunky one? I personally like chunky.” “I've only had smooth but chunky sounds gross.” “aww. Cant hate it if you never tried it.” “i don't wanna.” “that's okay. You don't need to. Do you feel better?” “yea. But can you continue to hold me? You make me feel safe,” “of course. You can ask for anything.” “anything?” “yup.” “Can. We um, go fishing tomorrow?.” “Of course but for now let's get you to bed my sleepy fox.”

Philza picked up fundy letting them cling to him. He pet his head as he got into fundys and his place to rest. He set the fox boy in his respective bed and made sure to tuck him in. “Goodnight fundy.” “wait-” Fundy grabbed his sleeve. “Yes?” “stay. Please.” “of course, anything for you.” Fundy grip loosen as Phil sat on the floor in front of him and pet his hair. Fundy melted onto the bed since he loved head pets. He closed his eyes and fell asleep as his body loosened up and went limp on the bed feeling safe with his grandfather next to his side. 

Wilbur watched this. He saw his son cry and sob for him. Wishing for his hold and hoping for anything of the real him. He wished he was real to go and tell his son everything was okay and that all of this was some crazy and horrible dream but it wasn't. This was real. Wilbur felt cold. Colder than usual. He clutched his arms in an attempt to warm up but without body heat he was just getting colder. He floated to fundy and touched his forehead. Fundy flinched in his sleep. His face scrunching up at his icy cold fingers.

“Im sorry for leaving my son.”


End file.
